


Lover Killer

by Tamalito



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Serial Killers, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamalito/pseuds/Tamalito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintaro, un estudiante con madera de periodista, es testigo de como su mejor amigo Akashi Seijuuro se vuelve en una victima de acoso, donde se le amenaza para que termine con sus novias. Akashi ignora las advertencias provocando el inicio de una serie de asesinatos provocados por la misma persona. <br/>Midorima narra sus experiencias siendo un tercero en el caso Lover killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue para el Mes MuraAka, lo había subido en amor yaoi pero quise darle una oportunidad y postearlo aquí.   
> La pareja principal es: Murasakibara x Akashi.  
> Midorima solo cuenta todo desde sus ojos.   
> Espero lo disfruten mucho.

Mi trabajo como periodista ha sido corto, de hecho, hace apenas cinco años que empecé. Actualmente, tengo veintiocho años, una buena edad considerando que mi trabajo puede desempeñarse hasta que me despidan, o si tengo suerte, hasta que renuncie. Sería muy raro decir que, este escrito es solo un escape. Yo no soy un detective privado que narrará con mecánica elocuencia el caso en cuestión y como lo llevo a cabo. En mi poder hay poco conocimiento, sin embargo, me vi envuelto en un evento desafortunado, algo de improviso, hasta cierto punto molesto.

El cigarro en mi boca, las colillas en el suelo, el café humeante y la tenue luz son mi única compañía en este momento. ¿Pareja? Después de todo lo que vi jamás desee el amor o una pareja, todas las personas que murieron a manos del mismo asesino me daban un pésimo recuerdo, que quizá jamás me dejó avanzar, todo por un asesino, un asesino tan cercano a mí como quizá el cartero lo es para ustedes. Siendo más claro, el asesino era un conocido, alguien cuyo rostro permanece grabado en mi mente, no resulta un extraño y aun así se sabe demasiado poco de dicho personaje. Me causa pesar escribir esto, el escepticismo y la amargura es lo único que me queda. Me han dicho que es casi ridículo, ¿Cómo alguien con toda la vida por delante, de pronto se vuelve un adulto gruñón y amargado con poco carisma y esperanzas?

Yo, en cambio, lo siento como algo normal, puedo decir que me jacto por ser alguien serio que no siempre sonríe. Tal vez la vida sea indulgente conmigo y me muestre algún camino agradable, o posiblemente me otorgue un propósito, una razón para vivir, porque a decir verdad poco en este mundo me atrae como para soportarlo. Tengo mi trabajo, un salario cómodo y aún tengo este curioso apartamento donde, como dije, estoy escribiendo estas palabras sin sentido, sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mero placer. No recuerdo la última vez que escribí solo porque se me antojaba y no por alguna petición de trabajo. Claro que no voy a suicidarme, aún si el mundo me parece insípido tampoco voy a rendirme, estoy mentalmente preparado para asumir una vida monótona pero estable. Ah… estabilidad, esa palabra me suena tan dulce ahora, luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Les contaré sobre lo que sucedió en el caso “Lover Killer” en el cual, me vi envuelto en mi juventud, apenas siendo un universitario, quizá la razón de que en la actualidad sea un periodista.  

Todo comenzó cuando mi mejor amigo, Akashi Seijuuro, recibió una nota. Según él me contó alguien la había colocado en su maletín, la nota tenía una amenaza. Como en ese momento ambos íbamos a la misma universidad y manteníamos una íntima relación, le aconsejé que no tomase esa primera nota en serio. No hay peor idea que sucumbir ante las amenazas de un hostigador, al menos eso desee pensar yo. Sobre la nota, era un trozo de papel, doblado finamente, no era como esas notas amenazantes todas arrugadas cuyas palabras están hechas a base de letras recortadas de alguna revista. Esta nota estaba hecha por computadora,  firmada con el clásico nombre de “anónimo”, y esta decía “Rompe con tu novia, o lo lamentaras”.

En esos momentos Akashi tenía una novia. Ambos se habían conocido en la universidad, estudiando juntos, ella era de buena familia, no conozco muchos detalles ya que jamás me interesó saber algo de ella, yo veía su relación con Akashi como algo pasajero, pero tampoco opiné sobre ello. Yo imaginé que alguna chica loca o algún tipo celoso estaban detrás de dicha nota, ¿Qué otra clase de persona sino haría algo tan cobarde e idiota? Nadie en estos días hacía eso. No me imaginé a alguien con el conocimiento y habilidad suficiente capaz de hacer que Akashi sucumbiera ante la intimidación. Ambos, buenos amigos, dejamos ir ese incidente de manera veloz. Y yo pensé que, tarde o temprano, todo acabaría. Posiblemente Akashi encontraría al responsable, o tal vez no volvería a pasar algo del estilo, incluso podría ser que, por cosas de la vida, cortara con sus novia. Insisto, no tenía nada contra la chica, solo me parecía inapropiada para Seijuuro. Conocía bien al pelirrojo, era mi amigo desde hace varios años. Era el tipo de chico que prefería quedarse a leer un poco, jugar ajedrez o practicar deporte como manera de entretención en lugar de salir a fiestas y ser el “niño rico social”, en cambio ella era más de ese tipo.

Un día, sucedió otra cosa.

Akashi me había perdido como favor ir por su maletín, lo había dejado en su asiento, llevaba muchas cosas ese día y había olvidado dicho objeto, no hace tanto tiempo, había salido de dicha clase hace cinco minutos. Como buen amigo y sin nada que hacer fui, mis pasos eran muy silenciosos así como todo el alrededor. La gente había cambiado de zona, el aula debía estar solitaria y fantasmal… sin embargo, escuché ruido. La puerta estaba semi abierta. ¿Sería ese el profesor? Una rara sensación en mí me alarmó. Me asomé un poco, pero no pude ver nada, antes de darme cuenta otra puerta era abierta y cerrada. Ya calmado, abrí la puerta encontré el maletín de Akashi, estaba abierto. Lo cerré y me fui donde él.

—Toma, ten más cuidado.

—Sí, gracias.

No le dije nada al respecto de lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué debería? Que alguien entre a un aula vacía no es algo malo realmente, bien podría ese alguien haber olvidado algo, o quizá podría ser un profesor que había vuelto en busca de algo. No supe y no quise saber. Luego de ese raro acontecimiento, dos días más tarde, Akashi recibió una nota diferente. Mi amigo me contó los detalles y me dijo que tampoco tenía idea de quien pudiera ser. Debía ser o alguien muy estúpido para meterse con un miembro de la familia Akashi, o alguien sumamente inteligente que comprendía en donde y con quien se estaba metiendo, ahí estaba la cuestión. Durante mi taller semanal de mecanografía que tomaba por gusto, mi mente empezó a divagar. ¿Quién podría ser? Tendría que ser alguien cercano a Akashi en el sentido de que le conocía o por lo menos coexistía cerca de él para conocer sus movimientos. Por ejemplo, pocos sabían que aquella chica y él eran novios. Seijuuro le había dicho a ella que guardara el secreto, supongo que con sus habilidades persuasivas logró que ella aceptara. Yo no sabía porque Akashi quería ocultar su noviazgo, probablemente porque su padre se negaría.

Las notas y amenazas comenzaron a ser más y más frecuentes. Alguien parecía empeñado con las amenazas. Hasta que llegó una diferente, esta no amenazaba a Seijuuro ni mucho menos, esta solo decía “Te lo advertí”.

Y entonces la tragedia tomó cuerpo.

La tarde era inesperadamente tranquila al punto que tanto a él como a mí nos generó ansiedad. Todo estaba demasiado bien.

—¿Crees que esa persona hable en serio? —pregunté, necesitaba cortar ese terrible silencio o de lo contrario me asfixiaría. Yo le había sentido tenso, mi mejor amigo a pesar de no expresarlo con palabras se veía peor que tenso, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, juraría que tenía ojeras pero que las había ocultado con algún cosmético común. Posiblemente había mucho tras esas notas, posiblemente muchas cosas más habían sucedió pero él había optado por no contarme nada y hacerse cargo de todo él solo. Esa clase cosas me enervaban, me ponían estresado de manera tan ridícula e incensaría.

—No lo sé, pero esto ya es algo que no puedo ignorar —“entonces si habla en serio” pensé tras escuchar la respuesta de Akashi. ¿Quién podría hacer? La misma pregunta inútil rondaba por mi mente, daba pasos alocados y por más vueltas que diera no llegaba a ningún lado, no obtenía nada. ¿Qué podría aconsejarle a Akashi? ¿Hacer un análisis de ADN las notas para ver si encontraba algo? No tenía ninguna palabra útil, este tipo de cosas, a mi parecer solo pasaban en las novelas de suspenso o las policiacas.

—¿Crees que deberías llamar a la policía?

—Son inútiles, Shintaro.

Resulta que según la policía las notas, no son suficientes como para levantar cargos, además como Akashi no sabía la identidad del perpetrador, no había nada que hacer por el momento.

La preocupación me asfixiaba cada vez más, también la angustia, la preocupación. Alguien estaba tras mi mejor amigo, planeaba hacerle daño sin motivo, ¿Cómo no sentirme ansioso por ello? Obvio tampoco había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, yo aún era demasiado joven e inexperto como para pensar en un plan elaborado para poner la solución final. Sentía rabia, me juraba a mí mismo que si yo llegaba a descubrir quién era, lo golpearía. Apreté los dientes, estaba más que frustrado, además, ambos con nuestra universidad y nuestras carreras encima… era imposible que le dedicáramos mucho tiempo a otros asuntos.

—Si algo sucede… dímelo, cuentas conmigo —profesé, coloqué mis manos en los hombros de Akashi, aquello era lo mejor que yo podía hacer, darle apoyo, nada más, todo estaba fuera de mis manos.

Después de eso cada quien tomó su propio camino. Yo me fui a mi apartamento y Akashi al suyo, ya había dejado de vivir con su padre pero mantenían el contacto. Según sabía a veces comían juntos los fines de semana para discutir y hablar sobre planes futuros o acontecimientos semanales. Cuando llegué a mi apartamento tiré todo al suelo y mi cuerpo fue a parar al sofá, estaba cansado, mi mente liada intentaba hacer una teoría decente para las preguntas que se planteaba pero nada servía, nada era suficiente. Exhausto y harto de tanto pensar decidí dormir, ni siquiera me importo irme a mi cama o comer algo, solo me rendí ante el sueño.

Un ruido molesto me despertó. Observé la ventana, podía ver claramente que ya era de noche, posiblemente me había dormido unas tres horas. El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Cuando volví en mí (cosa que no tomó mucho tiempo) me di cuenta de que era mi celular el causante de mi despertar. Rápidamente lo descolgué, por suerte no perdí la llamada. Era Akashi, estaba asustado, muy alterado, aunque intentaba no sonar como tal. Un asesinato había sucedido, dando inicio al primer homicidio, el cual inició con el caso “Lover Killer”

A la mañana siguiente, policías cubrían el apartamento de Seijuuro, cuando llegué Atsushi estaba al lado de Akashi, le estaba abrazando, el menor lucía totalmente espantado. Cuando me acerqué a ellos el pelirrojo me contó que en la noche alguien había tocado a su puerta, había dejado una caja, no había nota, no había nada, solo era una caja así como si nada. Akashi la abrió y en su interior solo había una pulsera de colores. Obviamente él la reconoció, era la pulsera de su novia, pero eso no era lo preocupante, o peor, lo aterrador del asunto. Dicho objeto tenía manchas de sangre. En ese momento Seijuuro le llamó a su novia, sin embargo, nada. Preocupado siguió intentando, tomó asiento en su sala, y entonces miró hacia el jardín, notó algo, dos sombras extrañas, siendo de noche resultaba difícil distinguir quienes eran esos dos objetos. Encendió las luces del jardín y cuando estuvo enfrente de los objetos… no pudo creerlo. Eran dos brazos, estaban plantados en el jardín como si fueran flores, y entre las manos había un papel atorado que decía “Te lo dije” y en el brazo izquierdo estaba escrito “No juzgues mi amor”.

Pronto se confirmó que el ADN de esas manos correspondía al de la… ex novia de Akashi.

—Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos —murmuró Akashi.

—Aka-chin, lo que importa es que tu estas bien. —dijo Atsushi, acariciando la cabeza de Akashi. Yo guardé silencio, no tenía ganas de interferir, para cosas emocionales Atsushi sabía qué hacer, yo no soy el tipo “te abrazo y te consuelo” ni siquiera las palabras de apoyo se atrevían a escapar de mis labios. Todo lo que dijera me sonaría a mentira.

—¡Debí ser yo! —gritó colérico, sus ojos rojizos delataban que había estado llorando—. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Sea quien sea esa persona demente… lo hizo por mi culpa.

—¡Aka-chin! ¡No digas eso! ¿Qué haremos si mueres? Eres nuestro mejor amigo —clamó Atsushi, estaba muy alterado por las palabras de Akashi. Posé mi mano en su hombro y asentí afirmativo, era cruel de nuestra parte, no obstante la realidad era clara: era mejor que él siguiera vivo. No es algo fácil de expresar pero de cualquier forma hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para calmarlo.

Después de eso. Todas y cada una de las mujeres que intentaron acercarse a Akashi fueron asesinadas. Algunos asesinatos sucedían cuando Akashi las cortaba por miedo a que les hicieran daño y otras desde antes que se les declarara. Fueron seis muertes en tres meses, o por lo menos eso recuerdo. No pude apoyar mucho a Akashi ya que me mandaron cierto tiempo al extranjero donde me dieron mis primeros trabajos como periodista, escribía pequeños artículos para un periódico pequeño y modesto, la paga era regular pero estar trabajando me daba cierto alivio, un alivio egoísta ya que estaba ignorando todo el problema. Por el trabajo estuve largo tiempo sin poder encender un televisor siquiera. No tenía radio y tampoco tenía tiempo de leer periódicos. Tampoco atendía mucho el celular ya que me distraía, en pocas palabras me aislé mucho tiempo entre trabajo y estudios.

Un día encendí el televisor, mi primer día libre en mucho tiempo y sin nada en la agenda quise darme un respiro, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ponerme en contacto para salir, solo deseaba postrarme, tomar una taza de café y relajarme con unas confortables pantuflas. Fui cambiando de canales hasta que llegué al de las noticias, había pasado tiempo y saber cómo andaba el mundo no estaba de más, crucé los dedos para que no apareciera nada malo respecto a mi mejor amigo. Las noticias una tras otra, algunos casos de homicidios, robos y ataques terroristas, algo sobre el medio ambiente y entonces la voz de la televisión dijo: “Otra víctima más del caso ‘lover killer’ apareció esta tarde, la policía dijo…”

Por alguna razón el nombre me obligó a prestarle atención. Justo en ese momento mi teléfono sonó, era mi jefe, un traslado estaba esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina. Me contacté con Akashi al terminar esa llamada.

—¿Hola?

—¿Ah? ¿Mido-chin? ¿Qué sucede? —escuché la voz de Atsushi, sonaba tranquilo, pero a su vez, sorprendido por mi llamada. Yo estaba aún más sorprendido, ¿Qué hacía Atsushi con el celular de Akashi? No le di importancia basta, ambos eran amigos, era natural que contestase la llamada de su amigo si en este caso el susodicho estaba ocupado.

—Quería hablar con Akashi, eso es todo. Dentro de dos días vuelvo, mi traslado ya fue aprobado. ¿Todo ha estado bien? ¿Dónde está él?

—Uh, Aka-chin está durmiendo, tuvo una noche difícil. Ha estado estresado, eso es todo —su voz sonaba casi irritada, al menos esa impresión me dio, sin embargo deseché la idea, seguramente era mi imaginación, él siempre había tenido ese tono, no había de que preocuparse. Me alteré un poco cuando dijo que estaba estresado, ¿Y sí el acosador aún estaba tras él? ¿Habían muerto más novias suyas? ¿Qué era el caso “Lover killer”? ¿Tendría algo que ver con Akashi? De esa forma miles de dudas me bombardearon, me contuve, quería hablar todo en persona con mi amigo.

—Está bien, dile que llamé, te lo encargo.

—De acuerdo, buen viaje.

Me colgó. La sensación de frustración hizo un nudo en mi garganta, esta era la primera vez que la inquietud volvía a mí desde que dejé el aeropuerto. Tenía mucho que decir, mucho que preguntar, había demasiadas cosas… Y entonces me pregunté, ¿Me incumbe? ¿Es mi asunto? ¿Vale la pena inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos a mí persona? Desgraciadamente respondí que sí a todo, Akashi Seijuuro era y siempre sería mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano, me resultaba imposible taparme los ojos y fingir que nada ocurría, tenía que ayudarlo.

Pasaron semanas antes de que pudiera ponerme en contacto con Akashi. Entre mudanza, trabajo, papeleo y otras cosas el tiempo se me fue volando. Por fin pude hablar con él.

—No te vez muy bien —comenté preocupado.

—Estoy bien, Shintaro —respondió Akashi, tajante—. La universidad me ha mantenido despierto…

—Ya veo… dime ¿Qué es eso del caso “Lover Killer”? Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Akashi sonrió con amargura, ambos sentados en la sala de su apartamento nos quedamos en silencio, sus ojos se perdieron en la taza de café que sostenía entre sus manos, parecía estar recordando algo irónico y desagradable. Alzó la vista y comenzó a hablar con despectivo tono sarcástico.

—Es el nombre que decidieron darle a la serie de asesinatos que han estado ocurriendo. Algunos dicen que son muchos asesinos diferentes que han copiado el “estilo” de matanza para las víctimas. Otros aseguran que es una persona en general y solo desea vengarse de sus exnovias, nadie sabe quién es en realidad. No tengo pruebas para decir que el susodicho es mi acosador. Mi primera novia, esa estoy seguro que fue él, las demás no tengo prueba, todas su muertes son suicidios… de algunas si lo creo, de otras no. No sé qué hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Algunas no las conocí bien, por eso no puedo hablar de ellas, son chicas con las que apenas entablé conversación. Otras, lucían deprimidas y asustadas antes de morir. Y… bueno, siento como si el mismo que mató a la primera, ya ni siquiera se molestara en esperar que me haga novio de alguien, como si el simple hecho de que una chica me hable sea suficiente para su muerte. Mi única corazonada para esto es que en el cuerpo de muchas el asesino ha dejado pequeñas frases de mis poemas favoritos, es asqueroso y enfermo, sin embargo no he podido hacer nada.

—Ya veo… suena terrible.

—Lo es, es una desgracia pero no puedo dejar que mi vida se consuma por ello, un maniaco anda suelto, pero debo seguir mi vida.

—Suena duro, pero es verdad —le dediqué una sonrisa para darle ánimo, Akashi lucía como alguien desgastado, hasta se veía más adulto de lo normal, mala cosa, el chico que yo conozco siempre lucía saludable, sin defecto. Él estaba preocupado, aún si lo negara.

Y entonces las cosas raras empezaron a suceder. Me temo que en este punto muchas cosas serán imprecisas.

Para empezar, tomé el caso en mis manos, una editorial, por recomendación le dio un vistazo a mi trabajo y como les pareció cosa de farándula, en mis manos dejaron el caso Lover Killer para escribir con detalle las notas de los acontecimientos. Empecé a investigar, antes de darme cuenta mi nariz estaba siempre sumida en el área policiaca. Tuve que ir con médicos y con toda persona testigo de lo acontecido para escribir una nota completa. Por suerte las victimas aparecieran de manera casi nula.

Y luego Atsushi hizo algo raro, o bueno, normal de cierta forma.

Estábamos en la casa de Atsushi, él me estaba prestando un pequeño estudio que tenía para concentrarme en mi trabajo, me faltaba poco, luego de eso los tres podríamos pasar el rato juntos. Tiempo antes había pasado un largo rato hablando con Murasakibara, estaba peor que furioso, hablaba del asesino como si fuese el anticristo mismo y juraba que lo mataría él mismo, que le haría lamentar todo y más, que era basura y otras cosas, por lo visto Atsushi quería a Akashi más de lo que yo mismo podría, casi en un sentido romántico, decidí ignorar el detalle. Pero justo cuando terminaba las últimas páginas de mi nota semanal para el periódico, escuché un estruendo terrible, por lo visto Akashi gritaba y Atsushi también. Guardé mis cosas y me acerqué a las escaleras, por alguna razón no bajé, me quedé escuchando.

—No dejaré que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar, Aka-chin.

—¿Estás loco? No quiero involucrarte.

—Te protegeré, lo prometo —me asomé para ver la escena, Atsushi abrazaba a Akashi y este le correspondía—. Me uniré para investigar el caso, atraparemos a ese maldito y me aseguraré de que nunca más te hagan daño.

—No podré hacer que cambies de opinión ¿Verdad? Solo… júrame que tendrás cuidado.

—Lo tendré.

Nuevamente, el sentimiento amargo me hizo preocuparme, algo estaba mal, algo iba a pasar y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Antes de darme cuenta, Atsushi y yo estábamos prácticamente trabajando juntos para capturar al asesino. Yo ayudaba con las investigaciones, incluso juntos logramos atrapar a algunos asesinos, sin embargo ninguno era el acosador de Akashi. Mientras esto pasaba, Akashi y Murasakibara se veían más y más unidos, siempre juntos, se miraban de manera melosa, no había duda en que estaban enamorados, por lo menos Murasakibara de Akashi, podría decir sin duda que mi amigo estaba vulnerable y por ello estaba refugiándose en el cariño de Murasakibara, pero ese de verdad no era mi asunto, lo que pasara con ellos era su problema.

Un día, revisando mis notas de la información que estaba recolectando, me di cuenta de que había dejado mi carpeta llena de anotaciones y documentos en casa de Murasakibara. Intenté llamar a su casa pero por lo visto había salido con Akashi. Tomé mis cosas y fui a su casa, con la esperanza de encontrarles ahí, pero nada. Estaba desesperado, la verdad necesitaba esos documentos. Fui a la parte trasera, tuve suerte, la puerta estaba abierta, así que entré. Por alguna razón, que no puedo explicar hasta el día de hoy, cuando pisé esa casa vacía sentí terror, un pánico inexplicable, de repente me sentí como si entrar hubiera sido un error, estaba entrando a la boca del lobo y, aunque yo había estado en esa casa varias veces por trabajo, ahora lucía como un ambiente por completo distinto. Con sigilo, comencé a caminar, cada vez que mis pies hacían crujir un escalón mi mente me hacía creer que algo malo pasaría. ¿Por qué me sentía como un intruso? Sí, había entrado sin permiso, pero ese no era el caso, algo peor sucedía y no sabía que era.

Encontré mis cosas y las guardé en mi mochila, tenía demasiada prisa. Pero entonces, escuché ruido, era la puerta principal que se abría. El pánico me atacó y me oculté. Las voces sonaron familiares, pero también había otro sonido. Besos. Ellos estaban besándose. “Oh genial, en que te has metido… idiota” pensé reprochándome a mí mismo. Y entonces, entraron justo en la habitación donde yo me ocultaba. Por los nervios me había metido en un closet, por suerte mi cuerpo cabía de pie. El closet tenía algunas rendijas, lo cual me daba visión. Frente había un diván donde Atsushi recostó a Akashi, ahí ambos siguieron besándose. Me sentí extraño, casi a punto de vomitar, era demasiado raro ver a mis mejores amigos teniendo ese tipo de relación. “Si Akashi tuviera novia… quizá Murasakibara nunca hubiera sido capaz de llegar tan lejos” eso pensé, con simpleza, no le di gran importancia. Pero, mientras Akashi y él iban cada vez más y más lejos, no pude evitar sentir que mi pensamiento anterior y mis malos presentimientos de cierta forma tenían una conexión, una que no podía ignorarse. Intentaba pensar, me resultaba difícil a causa de mis propios nervios, un simple sonido y ellos me escucharían. De repente observé una camisa caer y luego otra, ellos seguían en lo mismo.

—Atsushi… ¿Qué haría sin ti? Yo…

—No hace falta que digas nada, Aka-chin. Todo lo hago por ti.

“Todo lo hago por ti” eso resonó en mi mente, de manera molesta y casi horrenda. Quería que se detuviera, deseaba gritarles, abrir la puerta e impedir que todo sucediera. Sin embargo, no lo hice, ahí en ese closet tuve que presenciar como mis dos amigos tenían relaciones sexuales. Intenté taparme los odios, pero los sollozos y gemidos de Akashi eran demasiado ruidosos, jamás pensé que él podría hacer ese tipo de sonidos. Me contuve de observar, suficiente tortura era tener que escucharlo en medio del coito. Atsushi le susurraba palabras a Akashi, me costaba oírlas a causa de sus jadeos, ¿Cuánto más podría durar? Desgraciadamente, mucho, más de lo que esperaba, fue casi una tortura. Mi mejor amigo, Akashi, siendo desnudado, besado y tomado por un hombre, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese extremo? ¿No tenía miedo Akashi de enamorarse? ¿Y si el acosador iba tras Murasakibara? En ese momento me di cuenta de algo importante, demasiado importante.

Antes de darme cuenta, me había quedado dormido, había logrado sentarme y simplemente dormité. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya era de noche, mi visión era prácticamente nula. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, no vi a nadie, el diván ahora estaba solo, con algunas prendas encima. Seguramente Atsushi se había llevado a Akashi a otra habitación. Abrí la puerta casi con sigilo. A paso lento y suave salí de la habitación, logré divisar a Murasakibara, estaba durmiendo abrazando a mi mejor amigo, lucían como amantes, y no pude evitar preguntarme ¿De verdad eso será lo mejor para Akashi? No imagino el sufrimiento, el estrés, la culpa, la duda, y el miedo que ha estado experimentado desde ese primer asesinato. Y aun así, jamás dejó de ir a clases, sigue siendo un ejemplo para todos en la universidad… ¿De verdad le apoyó Atsushi? ¿De verdad cuidó de él mientras yo no estuve? ¿Y si se aprovechó? Comenzaba a preocuparme, Murasakibara era un sujeto extraño, muy extraño.

Mientras me acercaba a las escaleras, noté un papel que sobresalía en el piso de una puerta. Lo tomé con cuidado, eran nombres, todos tachados. Me lo llevé, no podía leer bien a oscuras. Bajé tan suave como pude, no hice el menor ruido, salí de esa casa corriendo. ¿Por qué seguía tan asustado? Murasakibara me inspiraba temor, ahora lo comprendía, algo en él me hacía temer. Sacudí mi cabeza, desee jamás haber visto ni escuchado nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo, cada vez parecía que nos acercábamos más y más al culpable aunque seguíamos desconociendo su identidad. Algunas veces cuando más cerca estábamos, todo era inútil. La popularidad del caso estaba por los cielos, era tema de moda, algunos tenían miedo de salir en la noche y yo, seguía escribiendo sobre lo mismo. Muchos me preguntaban de donde sacaba las copias de las amenazas enviadas por el asesino, nunca les respondí a eso. Ah, resulta que en mi ausencia Akashi si había mandado a analizar las notas, pero nada, las únicas huellas en el papel eran las suyas, el papel parecía no haber sido tocado por nadie antes que Akashi. En mi mente, el recuerdo de aquella vez cuando fui por su maleta en la universidad se revivía constantemente. ¿Y si ese era el acosador? No tenía pruebas para demostrarlo.

Un chico se unió al caso cuando yo me fui de intercambio, él llevaba mucho tiempo investigando, no nos habíamos logrado conocer porque la ocasión no se daba, su nombre era Takao, era alguien irritante de primera mano, pero era brillante para otras cosas, alguien altamente observador, si él deseara podría trabajar como detective privado, sin embargo era parte del gobierno. Cuando hablaba con él, todo era diferente, la perspectiva se volvía clara, algo que no pasaba con Murasakibara, casi me daba la sensación de que él, al contrario de Takao, intentaba hacer todo más difícil y confuso. Un día saqué el papel que había encontrado en la casa de Atsushi y se lo di.

—Son los nombres de las victimas…  bueno, en su mayoría, ¿Quién son ellas?

—Puede que sean testigos —me dijo con calma, sonriendo—. Dentro de poco localizaremos el único posible lugar donde encontrar al misterioso asesino, así que, se paciente, ya habrá tiempo de ver esto.

Podía ver lo firme que era, estaba interesadísimo en el caso, pero, cuando Atsushi y él hablaban parecía más una discusión de quien tenía la razón. Murasakibara, obvio, era terco, sin embargo llegaba a límites singulares cuando hablaba con Takao. El tiempo, por suerte, pasó rápido y no fue tanto, una semana después, todo por lo que habían trabajado ellos dos para resolver el caso. Yo, deseaba que el maniaco fuese atrapado para ser llevado ante la justifica y que así Akashi y los demás volvieran a respirar algo de paz.

—Aka-chin, mañana será lo último y entonces, podremos estar juntos, sin problemas.

—Ten cuidado —respondió Akashi, dándole un beso. Yo guardé silencio, mis dedos no se despegaban del teclado, tenía un artículo que entregar para el día siguiente.

Atsushi se fue, tenía cosas que hacer. Takao me mandó un mensaje, “Mañana tu trabajo se terminará, ¿Cómo será escribir notas más aburridas? Si sabes algo más, no dudes en llamarme” y eso fue todo. Akashi y yo nos quedamos solos, cosa que no sucedía desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Me alegro que todo vaya bien entre ustedes —comenté para cortar el silencio.

—Sí, yo también —Akashi sonrió, tomó una pastilla que estaba en la mesa.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Una medicina que me recomendó Atsushi, para estar calmado, el estrés ha ido disminuyendo.

Guardé silencio ¿Por qué me sabía tan mal que Atsushi, el amante de Akashi, le diera medicamentos? ¿No era natural? Muchas veces pensé que yo estaba celoso, pensé que incluso tal vez sentía algo por Akashi, otras veces pensé que me sentía como su hermano y por eso me preocupaba de más, no obstante, la realidad estaba clara, yo dudaba de Murasakibara, duda de él por completo.

—Al menos los asesinatos han disminuido… —comentó.

—Sí, tal vez no era tu acosador el encargado de todos los asesinatos.

— ¡Shintaro! ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Sino por qué todas las víctimas son chicas que ha tenido algo que ver conmigo? —pareció alarmarse, dejé de escribir y cerré mi computadora.

Entonces le mencioné a Akashi los nombres que estaban en la lista tachados.

—Ah, esas son compañeras de clase, no las he visto, no he ido a ese sector de la universidad.

Sospechoso, sospechoso, cada vez más sospechoso.

—Pero me siento tranquilo —prosiguió—. He pasado un buen tiempo con Atsushi y él sigue a mi lado, nada malo le ha pasado, eso me hace sentir tranquilo.

Nos despedimos luego de un rato. En mi casa no logré conciliar el sueño, al día siguiente pasaría algo…podía sentirlo.

Traté de contactar con las chicas de la lista, las que obvio no aparecían en los registros de víctimas. Pero nada, todas parecían haber sido borradas de la faz de la tierra. Algunos amigos y familiares con los cuales logré contactar me dijeron con detalle cuanto tiempo llevaban sus seres queridos desaparecidos. Todo era demasiado extraño. Revisando fechas, me di cuenta de que algunas desapariciones coincidían con algunos asesinatos, algunas desaparecidas tiempo después. ¿Qué significaba esto? Lo pensé con cuidado, y llegué a la conclusión de que, posiblemente, esas chicas habían sido testigos o sabían algo sobre el asesino y por ello habían sido borradas de manera tan drástica.

Traté de llamarle a Takao, pero su número estaba ocupado. Miré mi reloj, seguramente ya estaban en caza del asesino.

Fui a casa de Murasakibara, ya no me importaba nada, tenía que quitarme las dudas de encima, tenía que saber la verdad.

Entré a la casa por la fuerza.

Subí las escaleras casi corriendo. Me quedé frente a la puerta donde había tomado el papel, seguramente allí ocultaba todo. O, tal vez no era nada. Con fuerza nuevamente logré abrir la puerta…. Me quedé petrificado. La habitación estaba llena de fotos de Akashi, toda la habitación. En algunas fotos salía con sus antiguas novias, solo que en las fotos había rallones, tachuelas o cualquier objeto capaz de dejar a Akashi únicamente visible en la foto. Sabía que él era un tipo posesivo y celoso, pero esto era enfermo, estaba mal, era extraño. Alarmado llamé a Akashi, pero no contestó ni en su casa ni en su celular. ¿Dónde podría estar? Necesitaba más pruebas, aún si Atsushi estaba así de loco eso no le convertía en el asesino. Seguí buscando, pero solo encontraba almanaques, fechas, y nombres. Nada que tuviera el valor necesario para adjudicarle el crimen.

Entré a la habitación de Murasakibara, estaba demasiado ordenada, tal vez eso se debía a que Akashi odiaba el desorden. Busqué por todos lados pero nada. Me agaché para ver bajo la cama, alcé la sabana que cubría el suelo, y encontré una libreta. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Abrí la libreta en una página cualquiera.

“Día 7: Aka-chin está reaccionado bien a los medicamentos, poco a poco ha ido olvidando a Haruka, su primera novia, al parecer es lo único que se ha estado borrando de su mente, no quiero que sufra, él aún recuerda a su primera novia, el asesinato y a su acosador, pero no recuerda quien era”

Seguí leyendo.

“Día 13: Cada vez estamos más cerca de dar el primer paso. He logrado borrarle el miedo a tener relaciones, sin embargo el estrés se nota en su cuerpo, tiene algunos ataques de pánico en la noche, la ración del medicamento que conseguí para él ha tenido que aumentar drásticamente para tenerle calmado”

Parecía que Murasakibara era un chico insistente que obsesivamente se empeñaba en hacer que Akashi olvidara a sus novias, para que olvidara el peligro de salir con alguien ahora que estaba con él. Algo importante surgió en mi mente… una pregunta importante, ¿Por qué el acosador no había intentado matar a Atsushi? ¿Por qué él seguía a salvo? ¿Por qué los asesinatos y notas de acoso habían cesado desde que ellos dos habían formalizado su noviazgo? ¿Sería posible que Murasakibara fuera el responsable de todo? Sino ¿Cómo es que está vivo entonces? Dudo que el asesino lo perdonara por ser hombre habiendo demostrado conductas tan drásticas como para asesinar chicas que simplemente eran amigas y compañeras de Akashi. Algo estaba demasiado mal y aunque intentaba fingir que no sabía lo que era, ahora lo sabía…

Me asomé al jardín y me quedé observando, intentaba pensar en una prueba, una que me demostrara de una vez por todas que Atsushi era el asesino. De lo contrario solo era un lunático obsesionado con Akashi para tenerle en sus manos.

Noté que había flores, flores por todo el jardín plantadas aleatoriamente. Las conté… catorce. ¿Dónde había visto ese número antes? Rápidamente saqué la lista y conté los nombres, eran quince. Quince chicas desaparecidas o asesinadas… y una, solo una había aparecido en el jardín de Akashi. De las chicas que fueron encontradas como victimas… ¿sería posible?

Bajé a toda velocidad, tomé una pala del garaje de Atsushi y fui directo a la primera flor, lo más rápido que pude escarbé y escarbé hasta que encontré una caja. La abrí y ahí en efecto había una mano. Escarbé dos más y en una había una cabeza, en la otra un brazo. Estaba tan aterrado, tan asustado y confundido, todo se puso borroso, tenía ganas de vomitar… todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo había sido él. Pero… si Atsushi era el culpable… entonces…

Intenté llamar a Takao nuevamente pero nada. Tomé un taxi hasta la oficina donde Atsushi trabajaba, todo estaba desierto, las personas que ayudaron con el caso todas se habían ido a donde se suponía que atraparían al asesino. Busqué por todas partes hasta que encontré una dirección. La dirección llevaba a una enorme bodega supuestamente abandonada, aunque había sido convertida en una oficina hace tiempo. Estaba deshabitada, había leído en el periódico que el lugar sería demolido en tres días. Tomé una de las armas que estaban en el cajón, tenía miedo de sostenerla, pero…

Tomé otro taxi hasta el lugar. Todo estaba en silencio y entonces escuché un disparo. Entré al lugar sin dudar.

“¿Hola? ¿Alguien me copia?” un radio en el suelo aún recibía señal. Era la voz de Takao, pidiendo refuerzos.

—¿Takao? ¿Me oyes? ¡Responde! —pero nada, algo mantenía la señal difusa.

“¡El asesino está aquí, ya casi no queda nadie en pie…!” Era la voz de Atsushi, estaba gritando, yo sabía que él mentía, se escuchaba una pelea, disparos, todo era un caos.

Saqué el arma, la cargué, temía por mi vida y por la de los demás.

—¿¡Takao!? ¿Me oyes?

—¿Eh? ¿Shin? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete de inmediato!

—¡Escúchame Takao! ¡Él asesino es…!

No pude responder, la comunicación se cortó, y un disparo más se escuchó.

Corrí hacia donde supuse era el origen del ultimo disparo. Ahí encontré a Atsushi, cubierto de sangre y a Takao muerto en el suelo. Los helados ocelos de Murasakibara parecieron intentar matarme, sin embargo él me dedicó una dulce y fría sonrisa. — ¿Qué pasa Mido-chin? ¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó sarcástico, como si nada, arrojando el arma al suelo.

—De verdad eras tú… ¿Por qué?

—Por amor, por eso.

—No, tú no amas a Akashi, tú estás loco… eres un enfermo, lo sé todo —Atsushi parecía tranquilo, sin embargo mis palabras empezaban a irritarlo. Su pie se posicionó en el rostro de Takao.

—Llámale a mi amor como quieras, es amor. ¿Quién más podría adorar como yo a Aka-chin? Nadie se sacrificaría como yo, nadie sería capaz de lo que yo… nadie

—Eres un demente… —de pronto, recordé que no había logrado contactar con Akashi—. ¿Dónde está Akashi?

—No te incumbe.

—No lo comprendo —nuevamente sentí que mi respiración fallaba, estaba agitado, asustado, sorprendido y nervioso. ¿Todo esto era real? ¿A dónde se habían ido esos días de simpleza y paz? ¿Por qué yo estaba involucrado en esto? No había tiempo de darle respuesta a ninguno de esos planteamientos. —¿Cómo… pudiste? Todas esa chicas, no hicieron anda malo ¡No merecían la muerte! Son seres humanos…personas con vidas, familias…

—¿Y?

Una bofetada pareció golpearme, “¿Y?” ¿De verdad esa era su respuesta? Sus ojos, su mueca; él lucía tan tranquilo, como si yo estuviera reclamándole por nada. Ese tipo frente a mí, era un monstro, ya no era el chico que conocí en la secundaria.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Mataste niñas inocentes solo porque estás loco! Akashi ni siquiera te amaba… tú te aprovechaste de su dolor, de su vulnerabilidad… él se habría casado con su primera novia.

—Creo que sé cuál es el problema… —respondió, sonriendo contento, casi a punto de reír—. Tú crees que debería importarme ¿verdad? Crees que debería sentir culpa, y pensar que estoy mal… —comenzó a reír histéricamente, luego se detuvo—. Mido-chin, Mido-chin… que adorable puedes ser.

Terror, asco… el nudo en mi garganta era cada vez peor.

—No Mido-chin, no siento culpa ni nada, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque aparte de Aka-chin todo me parece basura, todo es un estorbo, todo lo que no sea Aka-chin, es porquería, todo. Y esas chicas eran simples obstáculos, es sencillo, ellas estaban confundiendo a mi Aka-chin, eso es todo. Incluso tu Mido-chin, eres un estorbo, pero sigues vivo porque Aka-chin te quería mucho, pero ya no habrá necesidad de tu apoyo, yo soy todo lo que él necesita.

Iba a responder algo, sin embargo sentí un fuerte dolor y después todo se oscureció.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi a Atsushi, sonriendo.

—Sabes Aka-chin, Mido-chin está muy preocupado por ti, cree que yo soy malo para ti —mis ojos poco a poco aclararon la imagen. Yo estaba atado a una silla, frente a mí estaba Murasakibara, sostenía a Akashi en sus brazos, este tenía los ojos vendados, guardaba silencio, no decía nada.

—¿Qué… le hiciste?

—Oh, nada, simplemente le hice la vida más fácil, él ya no necesita sus ojos, yo los seré.

Akashi parecía estar llorando. Murasakibara tomó el rostro de Akashi y lo llenó de besos, una y otra vez lo besó frente a mí, me sentí irritado.

—Aka-chin… cuando me deshaga de Mido-chin…seremos felices, por completo. ¿Quieres despedirte de él?

Murasakibara lo encaminó hacia mí, Akashi me abrazó, su voz casi entre cortada me susurró un: “Lo siento”

Atsushi comenzó a derramar gasolina, por todas partes. Encendió un cerillo y lo tiró. El fuego empezó a crecer, moriría sin duda, ya no tenía esperanza, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer y entonces…

—Atsushi, ven —llamó Akashi con tono suave, Murasakibara abrazó al menor, casi ignorando el incendio—. Lo sé todo…

—¿Cómo…?

—Me di cuenta, con el tiempo, pero intenté mantenerme ciego y seguir disfrutando de tu cariño, de tu rara obsesión venenosa que me hacía sentir bien.

—Aka-chin… ¿S-Sabes que lo hice por amor? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Verdad que sí?

—Dejé que me quitaras los ojos, porque yo lo merecía, debí entregarte a la policía hace mucho tiempo —Akashi sonrió con ternura—. Tú y yo, ya no tenemos perdón, Atsushi —Akashi lo besó y Atsushi respondió, y… un sonido de disparo. Akashi tenía mi arma en sus manos, la había colocado a espaldas de Atsushi. Mi mejor amigo asesinó a Murasakibara, el asesino que merecía ir a la cárcel… ¿Por qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Akashi se acercó como pudo a mí, de verdad Murasakibara le había quitado los ojos. Me ayudó a desatarme y me levanté, el fuego ya estaba devorando todo, si no salíamos pronto, moriríamos. Le sujeté del brazo para empezar a correr pero él me detuvo.

—Shintaro, vete tú.

—¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? Vámonos, no moriremos aquí.

—Tú no, yo sí, pagaré el precio de mis pecados, tú vive y sé el gran hombre que sé que eres, ahora, vete y no mires atrás —me dedicó una sonrisa, la última.

Akashi se sentó junto con Murasakibara y besó su mejilla. Le gritaba pero no me hacía caso. Estaba por dar un paso para sacarle a rastras de ser necesario, sin embargo el techo empezó a desplomarse, un enorme pedazo del edificio se derrumbó sepultando a Akashi y a Murasakibara para siempre. Comencé a llorar, y comencé a correr. Tenía que vivir, tenía que contarles a todos la verdad, tenía que vivir porque Akashi, incluso en su peor momento, confió en mí.

Salí vivo, por muy poco.

Los paramédicos me atendieron. Los bomberos apagaron el incendio y la policía buscó cuerpos, todos aparecieron menos el de Atsushi y el de Akashi, hasta la fecha no me explico por qué.

Al final, en los documentos se archivó a Atsushi Murasakibara como el asesino maníaco autor de los crímenes en el caso Lover Killer. Las familias cuyas hijas pensaban desaparecidas fueron notificadas con la verdad, sus hijas estaban muertas. La policía buscó en la casa de Murasakibara todos los cuerpos, resultó que la mayoría estaban escondidas por todas partes, habían sido masacradas y despezadas, todas victimas de muertes horribles y violentas. Yo personalmente fui con el padre de Akashi para informarle que su único heredero había fallecido en el incendio, tuve que mentir diciendo que desconocía detalles, no le diría a ese hombre todo lo que su hijo había pasado y sufrido, simplemente no podía.

Al final solo quedé yo. Hasta la fecha sigo extrañando a mi mejor amigo. El tiempo me volvió amargo de cierta forma, el amor me sabía terrible, cada vez que alguien hablaba de romance recordaba esos tiempos terribles y extraños. Así terminó esta historia. Una historia de la que, por desgracia, supe poco en realidad. Nunca sabré que le hizo Atsushi a Akashi y nunca sabré porqué Seijuuro aceptó el amor de un loco desquiciado.

El sueño me gana, mis dedos se sienten pesados, la música se ha detenido y la paz nocturna me envuelve. Esta es la última vez que hablo sobre el caso del cual tuve que escribir en mis inicios del periodismo como si de un chisme se tratase. Es liberador contarle esto a mi querido papel. Si alguien llega a leerlo, espero le haya resultado siquiera entretenido, para mí fue un desahogo simplemente.

Sin más que decir.

Adiós.


End file.
